


You Named Your Ship After Me?

by knightsofren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsofren/pseuds/knightsofren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of Rey, Poe gives Finn a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Named Your Ship After Me?

Poe stood proudly, his arms resting at his hip as he watches Rey smooth over the now dry paint on his ship.

"Do you think it's cheesy?" Poe questions Rey, his thoughts escaping through his mouth. 

Rey turns to look at him before smiling. "Maybe a bit," She shrugs, causing Poe to frown slightly. "but he's going to love it anyways." She tells him, patting his shoulder for reassurance. "I just wish someone loved me enough to do something like this." She sighs, turning back to the ship.

"One day." Poe says, this time he was being the reassuring one.

"I'm fine by myself anyways." She mumbles and Poe chuckles at her attitude. He always loved that part of her, feisty and independent. Good luck to the person who ends up with her, he thought, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"It's ready to go." She speaks out again, backing away from the ship, eyeing it carefully.

"Finn, get in here now!" Poe's voice suddenly echoed through the room, causing Rey to jump slightly. He pauses for a few moments, watching the door. "Finn!" He shouts again after a few moments and the boy still isn't in sight.

"Coming!" He hears him shout back from behind the door causing an excited smile to spread across his face. Rey gives him a hard look from the corner of her eye; he was smitten and it made Rey want to puke.

"Glad you could make it." He says once Finn enters the room watching as he paces towards him and Rey. Finn just rolls his eyes in response. Poe always picked on him for being late but in his defense, Poe was a bit impatient; especially when he's excited - much like right now.

"What is it?" Finn asks, eyeing the man's beaming face.

"Check this out." He says excited. He walks towards the side of his freshly washed black X-wing, gesturing for Finn to follow him. When he comes to a stop, he points to four small white letters printed on the ship. Finn's eyes widen and he can't contain the smile that spreads on his face.

"You named your ship after me?" He questions eagerly, still eyeing the cursive letters on the ship.

"Yeah, surprisingly, Rey helped me do it. I didn't think she would be the type to get crafty, you know?" He explains, giving Rey a look from the side before gazing at Finn as he reaches out to softly touch the letters.

"I'm slightly offended." She responds to Poe's words, crossing her arms in front of her chest which made Poe smile slightly.

"It's amazing." Finn whispers, the smile never dropping from his face. Once he moves his gaze from the ship, he immediately runs into Poe, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Poe was taken aback by the sudden pressure and had to hold himself up, but he wrapped his arms around his waist, enjoying the moment.

By now Rey had left the room, feeling uncomfortable around the two. When Finn releases his grip, Poe notices for only a second before something else pops in his head,

"Oh, there's also another thing." Poe says, remembering a conversation he had had with Leia earlier in the day. Finn looks into his eyes questioningly before Poe counties on, "Leia wants me to teach you how to pilot." He says with a wide grin, causing Finn's already smiling face to become brighter - however that was even possible.

"Finally!" He shouts out. 

Finn was restrained from doing most things around the base. Since he was still recovering from injuries a few months back, the only jobs he got the chance to do were boring things like clean droids and making food. He was getting sick of it since he was feeling so much better lately but Leia kept telling him he had to lay low so his excitement to hear this news was thru the roof. "Why are we just standing here, let's go!" He shouts before turning to get in Poe's ship.

"Finn, wait." Poe calls out, grabbing the boy's shoulder to turn him around. "She wants us to start tomorrow." He tells him and his smile drops slightly for the first time since he entered the room.

"Really?" He questions sadly, making Poe's heart ache slightly.

"Yeah." He responds, placing a hand on his shoulder, pulling him in for a hug.

"I guess I'll go back to cleaning Artoo." He sighs slightly into Poe's jacket.

Poe gently pushes back from the boy and smiles lightly, "Let's get out of here." He says causing the smile to return to Finn's face.

"Please." He replies before grabbing his hand, tugging Poe out of the room.

Neither of them had to say anything, they both knew where they were going, it was almost like 'Let's get out of here' was code meaning 'Let's go to our spot'.

They had adopted a place not far from the base as 'Their spot'. It was a small lake about ten minutes from base, the two discovered it one day on a walk and they escaped there ever since. It was a relaxing place. The small trickle of the water could be heard, along with the gusting wind flowing through the tall trees.

Usually when they would go there, they would just sit in silence, enjoying each others company but other times... let's just a say a little more than talking happend. 

The pair stay silent on their walk, neiter of them speaking until they reach their destination.

"Just as lovely as ever." Finn speaks up eyeing the fresh grass and trees. Poe nods slightly taking in the view himself before shifting his gaze to Finn. He couldn't help but smile as he watched him watching the trees; it filled Poe with a certain happiness that only Finn had ever gave him.

Poe doesn't notice when Finn turns his head to look at him, "What're you looking at?" Finn smiles, cheekily once he realized he'd been staring.

"Nothing." He trails off, not daring to shift his gaze.

Finn suddenly leans in towards him slowly, cupping his right cheek before their lips meet and once again Poe couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.


End file.
